Dream Girl
by Jlargent
Summary: After the events in Battle City, Tea begins having strange dreams of a forgotten past. Who is calling out to her? Yuri pairing Tea/DMG. I do not own the original story.
1. The Dream

**Dream Girl.  
Original Author: JayManney4Life  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream.**

 _Me: This is another story that I had printed off back in 2004 so…fourteen years. Wow, that_ is _old. But as they say what's old is new again. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters within, I acknowledge the original author for writing an awesome Yu-gi-oh story, typical disclaimers apply. For simplicities sake, the original author used the Japanese names for the characters but I prefer the English version, so I hope you forgive me for that._

"Tea-sama…"

a voice rang out inside the brunette's mind, gaining her attention through her dreams "Wha…what…who's there?" she asked looking out into the shadows.

"Tea-sama…"

The voice spoke again sounding soft and weak, Tea felt a faint bit of worry growing inside her, wondering who was calling to her "Who's there... what do you want from me?"

"Tea-sama…don't leave me…"

The voice sounded scared and lonely giving the young teen a cause for concern "Leave you? I don't even know who you are…"

The shadows parted around Tea began to change and shift becoming a misty lavender in color. Before her very eyes a silhouette began to form, taking on a humanoid-like shape. Soon a distinctly female appearance grew into the outline and a hand reached out to Tea, the voice pleading once again "Tea-sama…please don't leave me…"

Tea stared at the shadowed female before her, unable to say anything as it cried out to her. Lifting her own hand, she reached out to it, trying to reach its hand as well…

Bolting up in her bed, Tea sat there panting and sweating bullets. After several moments, she turned her head and stared at the headboard, glancing at the digital clock on its shelf, the red LED's shone 3:45 A.M. and the somewhat shaken girl sighed "It's that same dream again…but what does it mean?"

Later on, in the day Tea was sitting outside in the schoolyard during lunch period picking at her food idly and apparently lost in thought. Inside her head her dream kept playing over and over again inside her mind, and that mysterious figure's voice echoed out to her pleading and crying her name "Tea-sama…Tea-sama…Tea…Tea…"

"Tea-Chan, are you in there?"

Jolted from her thoughts the brown-haired teen blinked, lifting her eyes and looking at the source of the other voice, it was her friend Yugi. Staring at her quite curiously "Tea-Chan are you, all right? You sort of zoned out when I tried to talk to you." the funky-haired boy noted rubbing the back of his neck.

Tea blushed softly, shaking her head and smiling softly "…Yeah, I'm okay Yugi-san…just haven't slept well lately that's all…"

Yugi blinked some, his amethyst eyes falling on his friend as he dropped down beside her "I'm sorry to hear that, is anything wrong?"

Tea shook her head giving a sigh and having a bite of her sandwich "Nothing really…just having a couple of odd dreams…nothing to worry about…"

Yugi was about to ask her about what sort of dreams Tea was having, but just then the bell rang out, signaling that it was time to get back to class "Well hope things get better for you Tea-Chan, see ya after class." Tea nodded to him and the two friends took off in opposite directions, and the teen girl momentarily forgot about her nightly visions.

Chapter 1 of 6 complete.

 _Me: One down, five more to go. Next time: Tea starts to open up about the dreams to Yugi. What do they mean? Find out next time._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. The Card

**Dream Girl.  
Chapter 2: The Card.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: That's right, chapter two of six is up. There's really not that many yuri stories in the Yu-gi-oh section nowadays so I hope that this changes that. After this story is done I have one more story to rewrite and it's an Escaflowne story and you know it'll be a good one. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters from Yu-gi-oh in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

A few days passed and Tea actually managed to go through the nights without waking up from seeing the mystery girl in her dreams, the incidents were nearly forgotten until one evening. When Tea was going through her stuff in her room trying to locate her house keys before she was going to head out having a date with her friends at the movies.

"I know they're in here, I just had them this afternoon." She muttered going through her clothes and then weeding through her cluttered desk, until something caught her eye. Moving aside some crumpled up notebook paper, a single Duel Monsters card laid face down on the wooden desktop "Now how did this get here?" she questioned slowly picking up the card and flipping it over seeing what was on the other side.

It was a monster card, but not just any monster, as Tea felt her memory jogging some. Images of when she, Yugi and the others were trapped inside of Kaiba Tower's hologram world by Seto's younger step brother Noah. Her deck master during her duel with the one of the Big Five, it was the beautiful sorceress, the Dark Magician Girl. Tea stared down at the card in her hand seemingly lost in her memories once again. Something about that card had drawn her to it, having influenced her to choose it for the defender of her deck during that battle.

"…Tea-sama…"

Tea gasped, causing her to drop the card as she looked around having heard the voice for the first time in almost two weeks. She shook her head feeling a little unnerved by it "…Why is this happening? Who is calling me?" she did her best to forget about it, finally locating her keys on her bed beside her book bag before walking out of her room, having not realized she had pocketed the card in her jacket.

A few hours later Tea and her friends departed from the movie theater.

"Man, I have to admit, Spider-Man 2 may have topped the original, dat movie kicked some serious butt." Joey said, jumping around and imitating some of the motions that the web slinger had made.

Tristian smirked "Yeah, but Doc Ock nearly put Spidey in his place, all those metal claws and junk." He said making clamp-like gestures with his hands, as the two boys play battled much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Tea seemed a bit distracted, not paying attention to the ruckus Joey and Tristian were making. Yugi took notice of this, walking up to her and tapping her lightly on the shoulder "You alright Tea-Chan? Didn't you like the movie?"

The brunette blushed some being broken out of her thoughts by her funky-haired friend "…Oh…sorry Yugi-san…I liked the movie…it's just…I haven't been feeling that well lately…" she smiled faintly trying to look okay.

Yugi tilted his head then gave her a worried look "…Does it have to do with those weird dreams you were telling me about?"

Tea froze, slowly turning and looking back at Yugi. She sighed, she knew he was trustworthy, but still, it felt so unusual talking about it "…Think we can talk somewhere a little more…" glances over his shoulder watching Tristian and Joey making weird gestures to a growing crowd "…private?"

Yugi blinked, then nodded his head softly "…Of course Tea-Chan…"

Chapter 2 of 6 complete…

 _Me: Another chapter done. Next time: Tea discusses the details of the dream with Yugi when they get a clue from an unexpected source. Who is it? Read the next chapter to find out. Until next time!_

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. The Talk

**Dream Girl  
Chapter 3: The Talk.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: We're halfway done! Hopefully this story will get the love it deserves. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the character within in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Back at the game shop Yugi handed Tea a cold soda from the fridge, and the two sat down at the table in his small kitchen.

"So, Tea-Chan, what's really bothering you? What's with these dreams you keep mentioning?" the short boy asked, feeling deep concern for his friend.

Tea took a sip of her soda then sighed feeling she could safely confide in Yugi "Yugi-san, if I tell you can you swear to me that you won't tell another soul? That goes for you too Yami-san."

The spirit of the puzzle materialized sitting beside his aibou giving a soft nod "We both promise Tea-chan. What is said here will not leave this room."

Yugi nodded as well, looking back at her "That's right Tea-Chan, no one will hear any of this."

Tea smiled softly to the both of them, then sighed brushing her soft brown hair from her face "It started a few weeks ago, after the big competition at Battle City, I started getting these strange dreams. Someone keeps calling out to me, but I can never see who it is, and no matter how hard I try to reach them I always seem to wake up before we do. As time drew on, I started to make out more of the figure, and I could definitely tell it's a girl, but I still cannot be absolutely sure who it is. Lately though the dreams seem more and more real, and today even I found something that really freaked me out." Reaching into her pocket she drew out the card she had found on her desk, placing it on the table for full view.

Yugi and Yami glanced down at the card seeming a bit surprised "That's a Dark Magician Girl card." Yugi said, Yami picked it up examining it a bit, then placed it back down on the table before looking back at Tea "What does this have to do with your dreams Tea-Chan?"

Tea blushed some "That's just it, I'm not really sure. As soon as I picked it up off my desk when I found it, I heard the voice from my dream again, calling my name almost desperately. Ever since my duel against Crump inside Noah's virtual world, I felt a great connection with the Dark Magician Girl when she was my deck master, it was like meeting an old friend again for the first time." She sighed putting her hand on the card she held so dearly.

"Yami seemed to be in deep thought and Yugi wasn't quite sure what to say at the moment "…Maybe there's a connection…some special reason why you're having these dreams…I wish there was some way of knowing for sure though…" Yugi said taking a sip from his soda.

"Perhaps there is…" came a voice gaining the attention of the three friends. Stepping forth from the shadows, the mysterious Shadi appeared before them.

Tea sighed sitting back down and rubbing her head "You had us surprised there for a moment Shadi-san."

Yugi nodded as he and Yami stood to meet their mysterious friend "What brings you here Shadi-san? Is there any sort of trouble? A new danger?"

Shadi shook his head softly "I am merely here to offer some assistance. I do believe there is at least one person who could help you find out the meaning of your dreams, but I do not know if you would be willing to speak with him."

Tea stood up again returning her card to her pocket, looking to meet the Egyptian guardian "If there is someone who can help me, I don't care who it is. I just want to know why I keep having these dreams and visions."

Shadi sighed softly, closing his eyes before looking at the girl "…Then it is settled, you must come with me then, and I will take you to meet him…he holds a Millennium Item, allowing him to see into people's minds and unlock the secrets hiding within them…he is the man you know as Pegasus…"

Chapter 3 of 6 complete.

 _Me: Almost done! Now we're reaching the climax. Next time: The trio meets with Pegasus but can he be trusted? And can he unlock the meaning of Tea's dreams? Tune in next chapter to find out._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. The Return

**Dream Girl.  
Chapter 4: The Return.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: We have two more chapters left. I want to thank the people who favorited this and overall giving their support. People like you are what make fanfic writers lives worthwhile. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters within. Typical disclaimers apply._

 **Note:** (Ancient Egyptian Speaking)

With assistance from Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, the kid was always willing to assist his friends if possible. Tea and Yugi received transport to Pegasus's island where Shadi met up with them again upon arrival. After being checked out by security they were escorted to the main hall where the creator of Duel Monsters himself Maximillian Pegasus was awaiting their arrival.

"Mm…it's a pleasure to see you again Yugi-boy, and you as well my dear lady Tea." The white-haired billionaire said smiling to both of them as he sipped a goblet of grape juice. Contrary to what most people believed he rarely ever touched wine, the alcohol never sat well with his system "My friend Shadi informed me that you were having some problems, problems that only one such as myself could possibly assist with. Is this true?"

Tea nodded softly and Yami spoke up for them "Tea-Chan has been having some unusual dreams lately. Your Millennium Eye allows you to see inside people's minds and we…"

"You assumed that I might be able to discover what was causing these dreams, is that correct?" Pegasus interrupted smiling a bit "You are correct Yami-boy. I can see inside of people's minds as you and young Yugi have witnessed and experienced in the past. Well, I guess I could give it a whirl, who knows? We might find some interesting little surprises in that pretty head of yours Tea-dear." Pegasus said stepping forward and stopping in front of the brown-haired girl. Reaching out slowly he lifted her chin with a gloved hand looking deeply into her eyes "Mm…yes, I have no doubt I can do it…I do suggest though that we find a more private location for this. Somewhere she will be more comfortable."

Tea blushed softly feeling Pegasus's gloved hand against her skin. He still made her nervous, especially after the incidents during Duelist Kingdom with all the stolen souls and whatnot.

Pegasus smiled softly "Worry not my dear, no one is losing their souls. I've given that up, I now merely wish to use my gift to help others. People who are in need of answers and guidance such as yourself." He stepped back slowly taking another sip of his grape juice "A room has been prepared for you and for Yugi-boy as well. As soon as you are ready one of my servants will inform me. I do hope you two enjoy your stay here." With that Pegasus walked off retreating to his personal chambers via one of the castle's many elevators.

Tea sighed feeling a bit better now that Pegasus was gone. Turning to Yugi and Yami she rubbed her arms a bit "I don't fare if he says he's trying to help, Pegasus still gives me a bad case of the creeps."

"Creepy as he might seem to you," came Shadi's voice once more appearing in their midst "Pegasus is being quite sincere, his heart is pure and he means you no harm or ill will. You can trust him."

Tea sighed and Yami and Yugi looked to the turban clad man "If you say so Shadi-san. For the moment I think we should rest up a bit and get settled in. It was a rather long trip from Domino to here.  
*************************************************************************************

While Yami and Yugi settled into their room in the castle, Tea had decided to freshen up a bit. Unpacking her bags, she undressed and made use of the adjoined bathroom deciding a nice bath would settle her nerves. Once she was sure the water was just warm enough she slipped into it and laid back against the tub letting her head rest against on a folded towel. The warmth of the water worked into her body helping to sooth her tired nerves as the steam relaxed her a bit, and she found it increasingly hard to stay awake. Soon enough she had her eyes closed and the brown-haired girl was fast asleep snoozing in the comforting waters of the bath.  
*************************************************************************************

"Tea-sama…"

Tea's eyes opened and she found herself once more in the dark mists "Who's there? Who are you? Why do you keep calling me here?"

"Tea-sama…do not be afraid…I don't want you to leave me again…" the voice said.

Tea was beyond puzzled "Please…if I knew who you were I might be able to help you, whatever you might need…"

The voice did not speak, but there was a bright flash of light and Tea felt herself being dragged through it.

Once the light finally cleared Tea found herself no longer surrounded by the mist or even in the bathroom she had been in at Pegasus's castle. She was in the middle of a long hallway dimly lit by torches that seemed to go in all directions.

Looking down at herself she was surprised to find she was dressed in the garb of an Egyptian priestess, much like Ms. Ishtar was when Yami and her met with her at the museum and aboard Kaiba's blimp "What's going on here? How did I get to this place and why am I dressed like someone from Yami's era?"

(I have come as you have requested Tea-sama.)

Tea turned around hearing someone call her name, being surprised with the appearance of a young woman. Her hair was long and golden hanging down past her neck in straight curls, she was dressed in a garb similar to Tea's except the markings were different and it was a faint indigo color. She carried a long staff which she held in one hand as she knelt before Tea lowering her head and holding the headdress that rested atop of her.

(It is so good to see your face, my mistress.)

Tea was stunned, taking a step back (Your…your mistress? Who are you?)

The girl slowly raised her head up, her dark blue eyes meeting Tea's (Your humble servant Tea-sama…I am called Amira.)  
*************************************************************************************

"Tea-Chan, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Tea groaned some rubbing her eyes as she opened them finding herself looking up at Yami and Yugi, she started to sit up but soon stopped. Grabbing the sheets and holding them up over herself.

Yugi blushed "Sorry, Tea-Chan…you were passed out in your bathroom tub and me and Yami had to get you out of it. We promise we didn't stare at anything."

Tea blushed as well then looked down "Right…I understand Yugi-san…how long was I out?"

"It's about ten a night." Yami said motioning to the window. The sun had been down for hours and the full moon was shining down on the island.

Tea sighed "I was out that long? All I remember was sinking into the tub and relaxing…I must've dozed off…I had another dream, but this time it was different…" she blushed some "Um can you two excuse me for a few minutes? I'd like to get dressed.

Yami and Yugi both blushed as Yami disappeared into the puzzle and Yugi got up from his chair "Yes, of course Tea-Chan." The funky-haired boy walked out of the room leaving Tea to her thoughts as she got out of bed.

Tea rubbed her arms some looking into the body mirror next to the dresser "…Her name was Amira…she said I was her…her mistress…. what does this all mean?"

Chapter 4 of 6 completed.

 _Me: Now we're getting to the good part. Next time: With the new information how can Pegasus help Tea? And what is the mystery behind Amira? Tune in to find out._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. The Chance

**Dream Girl.  
Chapter 5: The Chance.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: This is it, the final chapter approaches! To be honest I am having a blast rewriting these stories, to bring back something that was lost is bringing an excitement that I did not expect. This is one of the reasons why I love writing stories here. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the character within. Typical disclaimers apply._

 _ **Note:**_ _Telepathy used._

Once Tea was fully dressed she, Yugi and Yami entered Pegasus's chambers after being led there by one of his servants. Pegasus sat the manga he had been reading down on a small table and brushed a few stray strands from his face, his Millennium Eye glimmering in the light that filled the room.

"Whenever you're ready Tea-dear." Pegasus said smiling in a mused manner.

Tea blushed some sitting in a chair opposite him "…. Are you sure you can find out what's giving me these strange dreams Pegasus-san?"

Pegasus chuckled softly "Well my dear, we'll never know until we try…I can tell you this much though…by the time we're finished you'll more than likely know a lot more than when we first began."

Tea sighed softly then nodded her head "Yes then, I'm ready."

Pegasus smiled then took a breath "Well then Tea-dear let's see what we can dig up inside that pretty haired mind of yours…" looking her straight in the eyes Pegasus focused for a brief moment and his eye began to glow. The glowing eye that often appeared on many holders of the Millennium Items appeared on Tea's forehead and her became dilated, Pegasus began to probe the surface of the female duelist's mind getting past the basic information and memories, then raised a brow when he did find something.

 _Ooh…this is most interesting…you've had another dream recently…but this one was a bit different from the normal ones..._ Pegasus's voice filled her mind, going unheard by the others in the room _You seem to be somewhere in…ancient Egypt and you seem different…a priestess it appears…and there's the girl again…hmm…how intriguing, she calls your…mistress? Kinky little minx, isn't she? The girl appeared just as she always had but now you could put a name and face to her…Amira, such a lovely name, a beautiful young thing too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for…sound like every young boy's dream come true…_

Every vision, every detail, every little iota of information was at Pegasus's fingertips, and Tea was reliving every moment of it.

Pegasus finally broke off, the eye flickered then going dull again. Both he and Tea seemed to be short of breath "Such interesting memories you have my dear…I'd ask for a cigarette if I were the smoking type…"

Tea's eyes became focused again and shook her head some feeling disoriented "…That felt so strange…like someone playing my mind like a video tape…"

Pegasus smiled lightly "Merely an aftereffect of the mind reading my dear Tea…you might feel a bit out of it for a while, but I do feel as if we've made some ground in figuring out what is causing your dreams and visions."

Yugi stepped forward "You've discovered something Pegasus?"

"Indeed Yugi-boy…" Pegasus replied "I dare say Tea-dear's dreams seem to have very important significance…they are not just dreams, they are visions…visions of her own past…her ancient past..."

The three friends all gasped "Her ancient past? Just what is it that you saw Pegasus?" Yami asked.

Pegasus smirked "It's a rather long and lengthy story…my favorite. So I'll tell you." Standing up from his seat the white-haired duelist stepped across the room, hands behind his back as he looked at the painting of his beloved on the wall "It seems Tea is somehow seeing visions of her ancient past. Apparently she had her beginnings in ancient Egypt, just like yourself Yami, she was a priestess of some sort as far as I could tell, and a lovely one at that." He chuckled "Then it started to get interesting, that girl she described appeared again and as far as I could tell she was some sort of sorceress. She seemed to be very close to our dear Tea, even calling her…Mistress." Pegasus turned around "Tea-dear would you mind showing us the Duel Monsters card you have in your pocket? I'd like very much to see it."

Tea blinked, then slowly reached into her pocket as requested pulling out the Dark Magician Girl card she had been keeping with her.

Pegasus mused "Now then, take a good look at it. Tell me what you see…"

Tea stared at Pegasus oddly then looked down at the card studying it carefully. Then it hit her making her eyes widen "It…it's her…" she stared down at the card stunned "The face on the card…the Dark Magician Girl…it's her…she's the girl in my dreams…"

Yami and Yugi gasped, then Yami turned to Pegasus staring in disbelief "Pegasus how is this possible? I thought all the Duel Monsters cards were modeled after the tablets you discovered…"

Pegasus chuckled "I'm not sure myself…to be honest, the Dark Magician Girl was taken from a scene I found in one of the pyramids…it too described a duel, but it was one showing a priestess and her servant against another enemy, though I couldn't get much from it. It was rather corroded when I discovered it, apparently the priestess and the sorceress were in love, but there were people back them who did not find their relationship pleasing. So, they tried to have them eliminated…that is all I can tell you I'm afraid, the rest of it was no longer readable…"

Tea just sat in her chair taking all of this new knowledge in "I was in love with her…and she was in love with me…it feels like a bad dream…but I didn't want to wake up from it."

Yami looked to Pegasus again "Is there anything you can do to help Tea-Chan, Pegasus?"

Pegasus smirked some, staying quiet and sipping his grape juice, turning his back to the three of them "Hmm…any way to solve this heart-breaking problem? What to do? What to do? What to do?" he mused.

Yugi stood up "Please Pegasus, if you can do something, I beg you, say so."

Pegasus purred lowly then slowly turned around to face them "…I might have something…but you'll have to trust me…for I'm not entirely sure if it'll work or not…"

Tea stood up, holding the card to her chest with both hands looking back at Pegasus "Please Pegasus…by now, I'm willing to try almost anything."

Pegasus smirked, then started for the door. One of his servants opening it for him "Have the Dueling Arena set up and brought online." He told the man sending him to take care of it "In that case my dear Tea, I suggest you follow me. Things are about to get _very_ interesting."

Minutes later everyone was standing around the massive duel platform that had been used during Duelist Kingdom, the very one Yami and Yugi had defeated Pegasus on.

"Okay Pegasus, what exactly are we doing here?" Yami questioned.

Pegasus smirked "All part of my plan Yami-boy, all part of my plan." He looked to Tea who had been directed to one side of the platform, stepping up onto the other end himself "If all goes according to plan Tea-dear's dreams and visions will be but a memory, figuratively speaking."

Tea looked back at the elder duelist, holding the card in her hands "What exactly do you want me to do Pegasus?"

Pegasus mused "Just wait and see my dear." He drew a card from his own pocket, placing it down on the field generator face down making one appear on the playing field "There now, the first part of my plan is set into motion. Tea-dear, place your Dark Magician Girl on the field. It doesn't matter what position."

Tea raised an eyebrow, but did as Pegasus said, laying the card down on the field "Here goes nothing. Come forth Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" she shouted summoning the female sorceress onto the playing field.

Pegasus smirked "This is where my face down card comes into play. Reveal face down trap card!" with that said, an enormous stone gate appeared on the field gaining the attention of the rest of the onlookers "I call this trap card Dimensional Gateway. It allows me to remove one monster from the field by sucking it inside the open gateway. Where it ends up however…is my decision and mine alone." He chuckled lightly pointing a finger at the Dark Magician Girl "Dimensional Gateway, pull that pretty thing inside, I have great plans for her.

Obeying the orders of its summoner, the gates opened widely and a whirlwind drew forth from it, causing the blonde sorceress to go flying through the gate screaming the entire time as the doors shut behind her.

Tea stared at the gate once it shut then looked back at Pegasus questioning "Now what Pegasus? My Dark Magician Girl is inside your gate, what does all this accomplish?"

"Patience my dear Tea, patience." Pegasus smiled "I must explain something first. You see that particular trap card possesses a bit of Shadow Magic in it, as I said earlier, where I want that location doesn't exactly have to be on the playing field." Stepping down off of the platform, he made sure it stayed online, then looked to his guests with a smirk "Now then, if you'll simply follow me. I'll finish the final phase of my plan."

Yami and Yugi gave Pegasus questioning looks, and tea soon joined the two of them but giving a sigh each. They all followed their host out of the room seriously starting to question his sanity at this point.

After several minutes of moving through Pegasus's massive castle, the four duelists came to a large room several floors below the main level, below even the dungeons cells. Pegasus smirked tapping a button on the side of the doorway making it open up slowly for him and his three companions. Once they entered however, Yami, Yugi and Tea were amazed at what they saw.

The room looked very ancient, even more than he rest of the castle, not to mention different from it. The stone walls were lit with torches and stone slabs scattered the floor, with a large fire blazing om the center of the room atop a small flight of stairs like some sort of altar or something similar.

"It looks like some sort of tomb, or ancient throne room." Yami noted as he and Yugi let their eyes roam around the room.

Tea took a breath seeming to realize something "I know this room, it's the one Tristian, Bakura and I found when we were roaming around Pegasus's castle that time. They were practicing some sort of strange rituals here. It was like the ancient duels that we saw in the museum when Ishizu showed us those tablets."

Pegasus smirked "Very perceptive my dear. This is indeed a recreation of one of those very dueling courts described in the tablets, my people and I have spent hours trying to recreate the type of duels that went on in those days and have actually had some success in doing so. It's what will allow me to use that same power to finish my plan.

Yami stared at Pegasus curiously "Is that what you've brought us down here for? Whatever that unusual plan of yours is?"

Pegasus ginned "Bingo Yami-boy! As I said earlier the Gateway will open anywhere I wish it to. Down here, a great deal of Shadow Energy has been collected, enough for me to hopefully pull this off, if all goes smoothly."

"I believe I know what it is Pegasus is trying to do." Came a familiar voice as Shadi once more joined the four duelists inside the chamber.

"Ah, Shadi my dear friend, your timing could not have been better. You did bring the other Millennium Items did you not?"

The turban clad young man nodded and reached into his cloak pulling out the Scales, as well as a few other items "I brought what you requested, including the other pieces as well. Though they did require some negotiating to get their owners to part with them., but that is nothing to worry about."

Yami blinked "The other Millennium Items?"

Pegasus nodded, smiling "I'm going to need a great deal of power for this, and I knew of no other things capable of wielding such mystical energy than the mystical Millennium Items. My Eye, your Puzzle, Shadi's Scales and Key, and the other Items as well. Shadi-boy, if you'd be so kind"

Shadi nodded some then stepped over to the altar laying out each item he had brought one by one. Each filling a slot on the tablet resting on it like pieces of a puzzle. Looking back at Pegasus, Shadi stepped back waiting to see what would happen for himself.

Pegasus smirked and then reached up to his face, with minor effort he removed his Millennium Eye and amazingly enough his normal eye was very much intact, which was a surprise to the rest of the people in the room "Yugi-boy, Yami-boy…if you'd be so kind. I'd appreciate it if you'd place your Puzzle in the slot on the slab. It will be returned when this is over with, but for the moment I require it for what I'm about to attempt."

Yami and Yugi stared at Pegasus then at each other "Should we do this Yami-san? I know Pegasus is good now, but it just seems a bit risky." Yugi whispered.

Yami was silent for a moment then looked down at Yugi "…I'd be hesitant normally, but this is for Tea-Chan's benefit I believe, so I'm willing to take the chance if you are aibou."

Yugi sighed, then nodded some. Yami disappeared back into the Puzzle, then Yugi slowly removed it from his neck handing it over to Pegasus "We're trusting you Pegasus, let our trust be well placed."

Pegasus nodded smiling "Trust me Yugi-boy. If all goes well, you, Yami-boy and especially dear Tea will be thanking me for this." He then turned and handed Shadi the last two items, and Shadi promptly walked to the altar once more placing both the Eye and Puzzle in their respective slots, then stepped back with the others waiting to see what would happen next.

Tea looked up at Pegasus brushing her hair from her face "Pegasus, you have the Millennium Items collected here and the Dueling Arena activated upstairs. Just what are you going to do now?"

Pegasus sighed, closing his eyes "Solve your problem Tea-dear…just sit back and watch the fun." He smirked then stepped into the center of the room, lifting his hands up, he opened his eyes, focusing on the altar. He then began to mutter something in an old language, one that only Shadi seemed to recognize at this point, and so would Yami if he were out of the Puzzle more than likely. The Millennium Items began to glow brightly and soon the hieroglyphics on the walls began to do the same "Ancient powers of shadows and old, bring forth the doorway that is foretold! Dimensional Gateway, come forth and open wide! Reveal the passenger you hold inside!"

The room began to shake and rumble, and energy crackled across the walls, the altar glowed and the fire rose up and within moments, an outline formed, right before Pegasus in the center of the room, and soon the familiar form of the stone gateway appeared before all those in the room. With a loud groan the ancient doors burst open, and a single figure materialized in the mist coming from it. The doorway soon shut after that, and the being who had been inside collapsed to the ground unconscious and barren of clothing.

Pegasus, who had been channeling the energy through his body to activate the gateway soon passed out as well, and the Millennium Items as well as the rest of the room ceased glowing.

Tea, Yugi and Shadi ran to the two-people passed out on the floor, Shadi checking up on Pegasus while Yugi and Tea checked on the other one, though receiving the biggest shock of that entire day. Turning the person around, Tea could not believe her eyes.

It was the Dark Magician Girl, it was Amira.

Chapter 5 of 6 complete.

 _Me: The finale is coming! Next time from the ritual Amira explains her history with her mistress and the events that led to her being banished to the Shadow Realm. How will Tea react to seeing her long-lost love again after millennium? Will she still lover her? Find out in the final chapter!_

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. The Revelation

**Dream Girl  
Chapter 6: The Revelation.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: Well this is it, the finale of Dream Girl. Sadly, JayManney4Life never wrote a sequel intending this to be a standalone story apparently. But you have to admit a sequel would've been nice, Tea and Amira facing off against the forces that drove them apart in the past in the present would make for a good story. I do not own the original story, nor do I own the characters present in said fic. Typical disclaimers apply._

Tea was speechless, utterly and completely without words for what she had just witnessed. On the stone floor before them, Pegasus had managed to do something that most people would've considered an impossibility. Lying unconscious, not to mention completely barren of clothing was the very girl who had been trying to reach her inside her mind and dreams, and now here she was flesh and blood, just as Tea was.

Pegasus ran towards the unconscious girl, kneeling beside her and feeling around her neck and wrist, then sighed with relief "She has a pulse, she's alive." Unbuttoning his jacket, he gently bent down and lifted her up into a seated position, wrapping his coat around her shoulders before picking her up in his arms.

Tea and Yugi who had recovered his Puzzle after the task had been done, ran to where Pegasus and the girl were.

"Pegasus, how did you know that would work?" Yugi asked, staring at the girl, then up at him "How did you know your trap card would allow you to bring her here?"

Pegasus smirked lightly "…I didn't to be perfectly honest…I took a great gamble in doing this…the very fact that she's alive and healthy right now is mere proof that my gamble paid off…" looking to one of his employees, Pegasus shouted "Have one of the extra rooms prepared, and summon the house doctor to examine the girl, I want to make absolutely sure she's one hundred percent healthy!"

A faint moan escaped the girl's soft lips and all attention fell on her once more. Her blue eyes fluttered open weakly and she struggled to bring them into focus. Examining the faces around her "…Wh... where…where am I?" she asked, her voice soft, barely above a whisper "…My…my Pharaoh?" she said looking to Yugi then turning her full attention to Tea, her eyes widening as best they could "…Mi…mistress…Te…a…sama…" she said, then proceeded to pass out again, this time with a faint smile on her lips.

Yami took over for Yugi, seeming rather surprised by what had transpired "…The girl…she knew who we were…or rather, who we used to be…" Yami said staring at the unconscious blonde "…Pegasus, this is amazing…absolutely unbelievable…"

Several hours passed and morning finally dawned on the small island, in one of the many guest rooms of Pegasus's castle the small group of duelists were gathered around a bed. While the newest arrival rested from her 'trip' Pegasus had taken the liberty of seeing that she was at least dressed somewhat, a nightgown now covering her bare and seemingly perfect body. Yugi, Yami, Pegasus, and Tea all waited around the bed anxious for the moment which she would awaken again.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Joey or Tristian with us; the suspense would probably be driving them crazy." Yugi said fumbling with his Puzzle.

Yami was pacing the room back and forth, looking like an expectant parent.

Pegasus sighed "I wouldn't worry too much, my medical staff said that they found absolutely nothing wrong with her…she just needs some rest. She'll be up and about when she's ready and not a minute sooner."

Everyone sighed, returning to the silence to the room once more, waiting for the moment when their new acquaintance would rejoin them in the world of the living.

Yami looked to Tea, sitting down beside her. She just kept watching the girl on the bed and sighed seeming to be in deep thought.

"…This must be roughest for you, Tea-Chan." Yami said softly.

Tea blinked. Being broken away from her thoughts by the spirit of the Puzzle the blushed faintly "…You have no idea…"

Yami sighed softly, putting an arm around her shoulder "Do not worry, everything will work out just fine…Pegasus himself said that she was healthy and unharmed, so there should be no problems."

Tea looked up at Yami then sighed "…I suppose you're right…I just feel so…weird right now…"

Yami nodded his head smiling "Understandable…until a few hours ago, you were certain that this girl was just a part of a strange dream of yours, yet here she is now, as real as you and I…well," looks down at himself "perhaps a little more real than some of us…"

About that time, the girl began to stir again and everyone turned their attention back onto her. Her eyes slowly opened, and she coughed a bit, still not used to her new body just yet "…Dizzy…feels like the room is spinning…"

Pegasus helped her sit up, propping the pillows behind her "Easy now my dear…the room isn't really spinning, I think you just have a small case of vertigo."

She blinked a few times slowly reaching up and rubbing her eyes, then gasped when she looked to the occupants of the room "…Pharaoh…" she said looking to Yami, then did a double take when she saw Yugi "…Two Pharaohs?" she shook her head making sure she wasn't seeing things.

Yami rubbed the back of his head some "Pardon the confusion Miss…I am Yami…and my look-a-like here is Yugi…my aibou."

The girl opened her eyes again, looking at them then slowly nodded her head "…I see now…there are differences between you two…forgive my mistake, I should've realized sooner my Pharaoh…" she bowed her head, then lifted it up again, her eyes widening when she saw Tea, her eyes watering "…By Anubis…Mistress Tea…" she said, her breath seeming to leave her at that moment "Is…is it true? Is it really you?"

Tea blushed brightly, taking a breath before speaking to her "…I'm not really sure…my name 'is' Tea…you're the girl I've been seeing in my dreams for so long…Amira, that's what you said your name was, is that correct?"

Amira nodded her head, doing her best to bow considering her bed ridden state "…Yes…that is my birth name, Tea-sama…" tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks, a smile forming on her lips "Pardon my lack of emotional control, my mistress but…you do not realize just how much it means to me to see your face again…"

Tea couldn't help herself at that point, moving to the bed and gently putting her arms around the weeping girl, letting her cry into her shoulder, holding her tight "It's alright Amira-san, really…though please do not call me mistress…just call me Tea-Chan…" she lifted the blonde girl's chin with a hand smiling down at her.

Amira blushed softly, sniffling some and gulping a bit "…Yes…yes Tea-Chan…I…I can do that."

Pegasus smiled "I always did enjoy a happy ending."

Tea soon released Amira but stayed beside her, offering what support she could to the girl. Amira looked at the others, blushing still.

Yami looked to Amira coughing some "Amira-san, I know you're a bit disoriented at the moment but I was wondering if…perhaps…you could possibly tell us…"

"…Why I was lurking around Tea-sama…pardon Tea-Chan's dreams?" Amira finished for Yami blushing a bit "It's a rather long story my Pharaoh…but if you'll allow me…I'll do my best to try and explain." She bowed her head looking down at the bed.

Yami blushed some himself "That's all that we ask for Amira-Chan, that you try your best…and please call me Yami, I have not been pharaoh for several thousand years now." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Amira managed to smile softly, nodding to Yami, then to Tea before taking a breath "It all started back in the days of the Pharaoh's in ancient Egypt…the Shadow Games still decided how the events of the world unfolded, and many sorcerers and sorceresses were in the folds of the great kings and rulers of the ancient lands…I myself, was a young apprentice magician, having been training under the Pharaoh's Head Sorcerer…the one you know as the…Dark Magician…"

Yugi blinked some, as did Yami but did not say a word, not wishing to interrupt Amira and her story. The blonde smiled softly then continued on.

"While learning my craft under the wise tutelage of his majesty's closest servant, I came into the service of a young priestess…she was a kind woman, beauty as magnificent as Cleopatra herself…we became very close, closer than even sisters…even closer than some lovers…" she blushed somewhat, as did Tea who listened carefully to all that Amira said, hanging on her every word.

"Did something happen, Amira-Chan?" Yugi asked, sitting close to Yami who kept an arm around his shoulders.

Amira nodded some, a grave look spreading on her face "…Yes…as time went on people began to learn of our relationship…while there was nothing illegal about such things, there was always some sort of feeling with the people. Some believing that a priestess of Tea-sama's status should not engage in such things…that she should have been trying to seek a suitable partner…names were thrown around, including yours, my Pharaoh, Yami-san…but Tea-sama would have none of it…she said that what she did within her own personal time aside from her duties, and who she did such things with, was no one's concern but her and the gods ruling the land…"

Yugi smiled some "That sounds like our Tea-Chan all right…not about to let anyone stand in the way of her hopes and dreams."

Amira smiled then laid her head against Tea's shoulder, and Tea held her close lending her strength for the rest of her tale "…The high priest Set was among those who was not happy with our love for each other. He had often desired my mistress for himself, he pleaded with her, offered her wealth, power, even half of his land for her hand in marriage, but it was not to be…Tea-sama despised him, thinking that all he wanted was more power, and that he thought of nothing but himself and what others people could do for him… he was outraged, having never been so insulted in his life, and challenged her to a duel to the death…I did all I could for my mistress, fighting alongside her in the Shadow Games, but it was for naught…"

Yami blinked then growled "…Kaiba…it figures, even in ancient times he tries to get what he wants through any means necessary, even if it means hurting others in the process…"

Amira blushed some then sighed continuing on "…In the end, we both fell to the high priest and his sorcerers, sentenced to death in the Shadow Realm, though we did not care, even in death's grasp, our love would endure…now three thousand years later, my mistress has been reincarnated, and my soul sought to be by her side once more…and now thanks to you all, we are together once more…"

No one said a word after that, the thoughts and images brought on by Amira's story, tears running down Amira's and Tea's faces and even Yugi and Pegasus were struggling to contain themselves.

Tea looked to Amira lifting her chin up gently "Amira-Chan…I know I'm not exactly the same person that you knew so long ago…but for what it's worth…I'm glad you came seeking after me."

Amira blushed softly wiping her eyes some and sniffling "…Thank you, Tea-Chan…you have no idea how much it means to hear that from you…being without you for so long, I thought I'd never see you again…"

Tea smiled softly "Well, I'm here now, and you're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you wish…it might take some explaining to my family though, but I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Pegasus stood up slowly, clearing his throat "My dear Tea, if you do not mind I think I might have a solution that should be to everyone's liking." He smiled brushing his long white hair from his face, his Millennium Eye glimmering in the sunlight through the window "I'd like to invite you and our dear friend Amira to stay at my island…no tricks, no traps, no hidden agenda."

Everyone nearly fell over at Pegasus's offer seeming rather surprised "You-you mean stay at your castle?" Tea asked a bit shaken up "That-that sounds incredible. But, what about my family, school, and everything else?"

Pegasus smiled "I'll have your family notified immediately, I'd like you to stay here as my guests. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused during the Duelist Kingdom incidents…besides I figure it would give you and Amira-dear more time to get to know each other again." He took a sip of his grape juice having gotten a fresh glass from one of his servants "And as far as schooling goes, I can have the finest tutors out here at a moment's notice. As well as dance teachers and choreographers, you did desire to learn to be a performer of the dance. Isn't that correct?"

Tea blushed some, nodding her head slowly "Yes, that's right." She felt a lump rising in her throat and Amira hugged Tea "Forgive me Pegasus…I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. First, I get back someone who hasn't been in my life since my _previous_ life, and now I get the chance to have life's dream handed to me on a silver platter…I'd ask for someone to pinch me but I'd be afraid I'd wake up, and this would all be another dream…"

Pegasus smiled then looked at Yami and Yugi clearing his throat "Well boys and boys, I think we should give our lady friends some time to themselves, one can only imagine they have much to talk about." He bowed to Tea and Amira "For now I bid you two adieu." Standing upright again, Pegasus turned and exited through the bedroom door.

Yami and Yugi looked to each other, then to the girls and smiled before following their host out of the room leaving Tea and Amira alone with each other.

Amira smiled up at Tea "I do not think this is a dream Tea-Chan, it feels too perfect to be one."

Tea looked down at Amira brushing the tears from her eyes "Yes, I know Amira-Chan. I just needed a reminder that's all."

The blonde girl grinned "I believe I can manage that, that is, if you allow me Tea-Chan."

Tea blinked some looking back at her, then nodded her head, giving a faint smile.

Amira smiled as well, then closed her eyes, leaning up close to Tea.

Tea blushed some, looking back at her, then closed her eyes as well.

With but a brief moment, their lips met, and the world seemed to stand still around them. Tea's cheeks felt like they were on fire, blushing redder than ever before, but she did not turn away. Instead, she put her arms around the smaller girl, leaning into the kiss, as their tongues explored one another's mouth for the first time in centuries.

After several moments, the two broke for air, and they opened their eyes, staring into one another, feeling as if they had picked up right where they left off countless years ago.

"Still think this a dream, Tea-sama?" Amira asked, her voice soft and sweet.

Tea stared back at her, a faint smile on her lips "If it is, I never want to wake up."

The End.

 _Me: Finally, it is done! All that's left is the Escaflowne rewrite and then back to work on Moving to Megakat City. By the way I still have a poll up for it, be sure to vote on it. Well, time to get started on the next story rewrite. Until next time fans and fanfic writers out there I'm signing off._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
